


Ladies Kisses

by Pirate_Pisces



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), KARD - Fandom, Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: 50 Types of Kisses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, Love, lots of fluff, lots of love, maybe smut, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Pisces/pseuds/Pirate_Pisces
Summary: 50 Types of Kisses PromptsDifferent scenario, different idol. All our favorite Kpop female stars deserve love. Let their kisses be immortalized in this book.Feel free to request an idol. I will do the kissing prompts in order
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Reader, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader, Chou Tzuyu/Reader, Hirai Momo/Reader, Im Nayeon/Reader, Jennie Kim/Reader, Jung Wheein/Reader, Kang Seulgi/Reader, Kim Dahyun/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Reader, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Reader, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader, Minatozaki Sana/Reader, Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Reader, Myoui Mina/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Reader, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Reader, Son Chaeyoung/Reader, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Reader, Yoo Jeongyeon/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Sana

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. So this is my oneshot prompts book which I have been planning to publish. I will be following the 50 types of kisses writing prompts.
> 
> I will write for our favorite Kpop idols and will follow the prompt list order, but feel free to request a specific idol. I will try my best to bring them all to life.
> 
> Small kisses littered across one other's face

Hearing the creaking of your bedroom door opening, you couldn't help but smile to yourself as you heard the shuffling feet of your group mate, but as well as you girlfriend sneaking into your room.

Moving into a new dormitory was exciting and you were one of the few lucky ones who managed to get a room of your own in the dorms. Yes, it was lonely at first, but you enjoyed the space which you didn't have when you had roomed with Nayeon and Momo, both being the two messiest people in Twice. You love your members dearly, but you did want to be able to get to your bed and your closet without tripping over various articles of clothing or piles of product makeup which are gifted to them. Plus, they did a draw and lady luck just managed to help you for once.

But that also meant that you had to deal with a two weeks’ worth of a pouty Sana. She was so hoping to share a room with you, wishing to spend more time with you, as well of having the chance to kiss you and cuddle you more than usual. But you could read the gleam in her eyes and you could tell she was thinking of doing something beyond kissing and cuddling and so you think you hit the lucky draw to be able to have your own space. But that still did not stop your girlfriend from sneaking in.

She ends up sharing a room with Mina and Momo, all three Japanese members in the same room and she enjoys it thoroughly. But Sana misses her girlfriend and so Momo and Mina will often find the third bed in the room empty and the one in your room having one person too many. The group never complain about it though. Sana is life after all, and they would hate for the bubbly member to be downtrodden.

You faked sleeping, your body facing her as she made her way closer to your bed. You decided to see just what she would do. She probably thinks that you are asleep and doesn't want to disturb. She is usually very good with that. Sometimes you wake up in the mornings and just about have a heart attack when you feel an arm wrapped around your waist or a face suddenly in front of yours. But you quickly do settle down and decide to enjoy the warmth of your girlfriend's body while admiring her sleepy face, looking adorable and peaceful at the same time.

You heard her trip over something and heard her whisper a curse in Japanese before she headed closer to your bed and silently lifted the covers. The cool air tickled your skin as you wore a tank top to bed, and you felt Sana slide into the bed and lowering the sheets on top of her. She shuffled closer and you then felt a fingertip touching your eyebrow and then slowly trailing down your nose, across your cheek and to your lips, where her finger then gently traced.

"My beautiful baby."

She whispered the words, endearment, and adoration in them as she continued to trace your face, as if she were trying to memorize every detail of your face in case she might forget. You then felt her shuffle closer and her hand went to gently cup your head.

You kept your eyes closed, waiting to see what she would do next and you nearly snapped them open when you felt her lips graze your forehead. They touched you for only a second, and yet it felt like they were leaving a burning mark on your skin, the effect which Sana has on you when she kisses you. She adores you the most and you know that if there was any way possible for her to prove her love to you, then she will do it. She loves you endlessly and she shows you her love in a physical way.

Even though Once do not know about the relationship between the two vocals, there are some suspicions of the close relationship between the two. Fans are not stupid, and Sana and you do not believe they are, and so if they find out then they find out. You and Sana know that true fans will support the two of you no matter what and you trust that when the time comes when the truth comes out, that they will stand by your and her side while your love for each other become public.

You and Sana do not hide your affection for each other on broadcasts or VLives. In fact, the two of you seem to amp it up when with one another. Sana is affectionate with everyone, but it is a running joke that you are her favourite members. Twice always play along with it, knowing about the relationship between the two of you, and try their best to make it seem as natural and playful as it is. Kisses on the cheek, cuddles in the background, Sana full on sitting on your lap during V-Lives, feeding each other, and of course, the constant 'I love yous' which almost seems random with how often the two of you say it. It is the technique of hiding in plain sight. Nobody has asked if you two are dating and therefore neither of you acknowledge it. Though you two do smile when you hear the 'Y/Nna' ship name which fans have come up for the two of you, not knowing just how correct they are.

You could feel Sana's breath on your face and her fingers gently threaded through your hair as she trailed her lips down and pressed a kiss between your eyes, kissing the almost visible scrunch mark line which you have when you scrunch up your eyebrows. She often kisses there when you scrunch up your eyebrows and it disappears almost immediately every time, she kisses it.

She then peppered little kiss down your nose and across your cheek, whispering sweet nothings against your skin and then pressing her lips to said skin as if she was trying to tattoo the words on your skin. She shuffled closer and you could feel her body pressed against yours now, her legs slowly entwining with yours which you kept unmoving as you wanted to see what else she will do.

Her leg hooked with yours and you got jilted forward so that she could slide her other arm under your head, her hand which was in her hair removing its self and slowly gliding down your face and neck, rubbing your shoulder and then down your side to your hip where she then finally slipped her hand under your tank top to caress your bare skin. You couldn't help but flinch at the cold sensation of her hands. You then heard her giggle.

"I was wondering how long you were going to pretend to be asleep."

You opened your eyes and was met with the warm brown eyes of your girlfriend, her smile on her face brightening up the entire room. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your lips, a soft, tender one which showed all the love that she had for you in this moment. You immediately returned it and your body filled with warmth as her lips pressed against yours. You could feel her love for you, and you knew that she could feel your love for her.

"How long did you know?" 

You asked, pouting slightly as your acting was seen through. Sana giggled and leaned forward to kiss your pout away before moving to press a kiss to your nose.

"You have very heavy breathing when you sleep, and you hardly made a peep as I came into the room."

"Are you insinuating that I snore?" You narrowed your eyes at all, and Sana just giggled before shaking her head and pressing a kiss you your cheek.

"Of course not, just you breathe _really_ loudly."

"Go back to your room. I will not be insulted like this."

You didn't mean that at all and Sana knew that but you pride was nicked, and you would not let it go unpunished. You moved as if you were pulling away but her hand under your shirt pressed against your back and tugged your forward so that you were pressed against her body and Sana all but engulfed your body in an embrace, not giving you a chance to even shuffle away.

"No way. I can't sleep without you."

"You sleep pretty well without me all the time."

"Yes, but I sleep _better_ with you."

You fake sighed in annoyance but you just could not resist Sana's aegyo tone and so you wrapped your arms around her and nuzzled her head as the two of you hugged tightly.

“You are going to be the death of me one day.” You murmured, hugging her as she tightened her legs with yours. She giggled, her lips at your ear before she pressed a kiss to your earlobe and then pulled back so that the two of you were nose to nose.

“But you love me and don’t mind dying if it is by my doing.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “That is true.”

Sana leaned forward to kiss your nose again and then proceeded to pepper a few more kisses on your cheek, forehead, and chin before finally delivering a final kiss to your lips, her lips lingering as she pulled away.

“I love you.” She whispered. You lazily smiled back as you felt your eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

“I love you too.”

The two of you then shuffled into more comfortable positions and then one you are most used to. Sana nuzzling her head under your chin while you hugged her closely to yourself, never letting go and holding her protectively as if you are protecting her from the nightmares which never come when she sleeps with you. Both of you having smiles on your lips as you both eventually fell asleep.


	2. Jennie

Whenever people thought of Jennie Kim, they immediately thought of the bad girl dressed in leather and driving a motorcycle. She was the bad girl in town, and the one whom everybody was scared to cross paths with. You never truly did know why so many people were so scared of her. The rumours were so high that they would be a skyscraper if they were in a physical form. Ranging from beating up her schoolteacher for giving her a bad grade to being part of a gang where they rob houses and tiptoe the line of illegal activities. Her attitude in school did support those rumours with her general ‘I don’t care about rules’ way of life.

But somehow, despite all the warnings and rumours you have heard about the brunette, you could help but be drawn to her. You have watched her walk through the school halls and everyone immediately parting way for her like the red sea. She has a commanding air around her which just makes people automatically bow down to her. If she weren’t dressed in leather and rode a motorcycle and joined cheerleading, she would most probably be the most popular girl in school. But she was popular in the worst of sense and somehow you couldn’t help but pity her.

You found yourself becoming closer to Jennie when you were asked by the teacher to be her tutor. Jennie was struggling with her grades and if she doesn’t pull them up, then she is going to be suspended, or even worse, expelled. Jennie didn’t show much of a reaction, leaning against her chair with her feet propped up on the desk much to the teacher’s annoyance. She glanced over to you and cocked her head as she eyed you from head to toe. You couldn’t help but blush brightly as you felt her eyes on you and she obviously noticed it by the smirk which spread across her face.

“At least you picked a cute one for me sir.”

“Jennie.” The teacher said warningly, but Jennie rolled her eyes at his voice and fixed her position so that she could stand up and walk to you. She grabbed your hand and brought it to her lips where she pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to it.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Y/N L/N.”

And after that, you found yourself tutoring her. Jennie did at first not do any of the work, opting to rather gaze at you while you tried to explain the work and taking whatever chance she could to get you to blush. She made the habit of greeting you with a kiss to your hand and even though you pulled it away almost immediately, you couldn’t help but feel your skin burning where she had kissed and the fire spreading through your body.

But like any other person, you were starting to get annoyed by Jennie’s lack of focus and when she kept trying to distract your from tutoring and showing no interest in actual work, you actually finally snapped at her the one day.

“Alright, that’s it! I am trying my best to help you with your grades, but you are making it completely impossible to work with. You need to get your grades up otherwise you are screwed! Hear me? Screwed! So, stop it already and just focus on your work, otherwise you will be out of here and won’t be able to graduate!”

Jennie’s eyebrows were raised as she looked at you in shock, not at all expecting the explosion. And then she smirked and leaned her head on her hand which she propped up on the desk.

“You are pretty cute when you’re angry.”

And then you actually slapped her across the face and that was certainly something the brunette did not expect. She fell of her chair and looked at you dumbstruck as you gathered up your books and notes and shoving them in your bag before standing up and glaring at her.

“Find me when you are actually willing to work and not throw your life away.”

And then you left, and you didn’t hear from her until a week later, where she sheepishly came up to you while you were at your locker with her bag in her hand. You glanced at her before looking away, still miffed and then you felt something pulling at your jersey sleeve. She looked at you with puppy dog eyes, which are ironic as she has pretty much feline eyes, and a small pout.

“I get it. I’ve been an asshole. I’m sorry. Please can we have a session today?”

You were shocked at this turn of events as never in your whole life here in school, have you ever heard Jennie apologise. Her interaction with you has even caught the attention of the students in the hall as they stared at her in shock. You were talking to the Jennie Kim and not getting bullied or beat up. It was a strange sight to see. Jennie didn’t acknowledge the stares at all and kept looking at you intently, her eyes pleading and not at all tough looking like you were used to. Clicking your tongue, you closed your locker and turned to face her.

“After school. If you make even one flirty remark, you can find another tutor.”

Jennie smiled, not smirked, but smiled. And you couldn’t help but think her gummy smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Yes ma’am.” She playfully winked and you just rolled your eyes before walking off to your class, Jennie smiling at your retreating figure.

Once Jennie had actually started buckling down and working, you found out so many things about her. She wasn’t stupid at all. She was actually very clever. She just couldn’t understand the ways that the teachers taught the work. And also, she didn’t have the time to study and do her homework as she worked two part time jobs to help pay the bills while her dad worked as a driver. Her tough girl exterior was all but an act, something she had to use to get those away from her who would make her life hell if they found out the truth about her life.

In exchange of learning about her, you told her about your life. How you came from a family of doctors and that you were expected to follow the same footsteps as your parents. While your parents loved you dearly, they were rarely at home due to their jobs and so studying was something you did to occupy your time in your otherwise lonely home.

The two of you bonded and you were seeing a side to Jennie which no one has ever seen before. Her real side.

You don’t know when exactly you started having feelings for Jennie. Maybe they were there the entire time when you admired her from her afar with her tough girl look and word along the grape vine of the supposed things she has done to earn her rep as a bad girl. But tutoring with her and spending time with her outside of tutoring sessions, you found yours getting excited just seeing the brunette and your heart skipping a beat when she kisses your hand in greeting like she always does. You thought you were the only one but then Jennie surprised you when she rather nervously asked you on a date at one of the tutoring sessions.

“I-I would really like to take you out sometime Y/N. Anything you want to do; we can do it.”

And so, you found yourself getting taken out for the first time by Jennie Kim. She arrived at your front door with a single rose in her hand and a shy smile when she sees your outfit of jeans and a nice shirt. The two of you went to a movie and then dinner, a simple date which was perfect for the both of you seeing it was the first date ever for the both of you. That was a shocking part to you as you expected Jennie to be experienced with these types of things.

After that, there was a second date, third and forth and tonight, being the end of your fifth date, was when the two of you first kissed.

Jennie may look like a bad ass and the resident bad girl, but each time she is with you and on these dates, a much gentler side was revealed, and the tough girl look just melted away. She was an actual gentlewoman when on the dates, going as far to ask permission to hold your hand during them. But by now, she took them without asking and you just responded by lacing your fingers with hers and squeezing it with a soft smile.

The two of you were walking to your front door, coming back from an amusement park date and you clutching a teddy bear which she had won for you. The two of you stopped when you got to the front door and you turned to look at her with a smile on your face.

“Thank you so much for tonight Jennie. I had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, me too.”

She smiled at you, that gummy smile which you have grown accustomed to. The two of you didn’t say anything afterwards, silence filling you. While you could easily let go of her hand and go through your front door, Jennie gently squeezed your hand and you didn’t want to go, something in the air telling you not to. Jennie licked her lips and took a deep breath before talking.

“Y/N…can I…kiss you?”

You immediately flushed at the question, your cheeks turning pink as Jennie looked at you with equally pink cheeks. Your heart was beating your fast and your palms were getting sweaty, but you couldn’t stop the smile crawling along your face. You then nodded.

Jennie licked her lips and slowly brought her hands up and cupped your face gently with her hands, as if you were made of fragile glass and you would break if she applied too much pressure. She then slowly leaned in, giving you time to pull away if you were not ready. But you didn’t. When she was a few breaths away, you met her and the two of you meet in a small, soft kiss which lasted for only a few seconds.

Jennie’s lips were soft and smooth, a sensation you couldn’t help but want to feel again. You felt a spark when she kissed you and you knew that Jennie felt the same as she pulled away and looked at you with a surprised look, her breath hitched before she leaned forward again, pressing her lips against yours in a more passionate kiss.

Her lips were hot against yours and you couldn’t help but lunge forward and wrap your arms around her neck and kissing her back just as passionately, heat and electricity surging through the both of you as your lips stayed connected. Jennie’s arms wrapped around your waist and she pulled you against her body as she kept kissing you, each kiss getting more passionate and hungrier. She swiped her tongue against your bottom lip, and you opened up for her to invade your mouth, tongue immediately meeting and coming up with a dance of their own as they two of you embraced.

Eventually, the two of you pulled away, panting and out of breath as the two of you held onto each other. Jennie looked at you with dark eyes and you looked up at her with hooded eyes. She then smiled. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss against your forehead.

“This is the best way to end the night.”

You couldn’t help but giggled and nodded, hugging her tightly as she hugged you back. You then pulled away and smiled before stepping towards the front door and putting your hand on the door handle.

“Goodnight Jennie.”

Jennie smiled her large gummy smile at you, her lips slightly bruised from the kiss the two of you just had and her cheeks a happy pink.

“Good night Y/N.”

And then you stepped inside and watched with a fast beating heart as Jennie walked away. She then jumped in the air with a double fist bump which immediately made you giggle. You were glad that you weren’t the only one who was happy to finally be kissed by the one and only bad girl with the biggest heart there is.


	3. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

She didn’t know when she would ever see you again. Going to war, it was every lover’s nightmare when she hears her love’s name getting called up and demanded to join the army to go fight in the war. Joy had just about collapsed when she had heard your name get called. She tried to get her father’s influence to stop it, but it was of no use. You were called up just like every other able-bodied person in the country. You had no choice but to enlist.

Joy still remembers the day you had to leave. She was balling while clinging to you, her face in your chest and staining your uniform with tears. She had hoped that she could change your mind somehow, that you will just forget about going to the war and to just stay with her where it is safe. But you were too honourable. You would never abandon your country like that. And so, you held her close and let her cry until the final whistle was blown and you had to leave. You pulled away and cupped her face with her hands before pressing a goodbye kiss to her, her tears falling onto your cheeks as she clutched at your shirt.

“I’ll be back. I promise.” You whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead while Joy choked back a sob. You squeezed her hand before stepping back slowly, watching as your and her arms stretched out, desperate to keep holding hands until your fingertips left hers and you were finally separated, and you walked towards the ships which were waiting for you and the other soldiers. Joy had cried the whole night that night, crying herself to sleep as she held the locket which contained a picture of you and her in it.

Months then passed and letters were the only form of communication which you had with her. Joy greedily reread all your letters, keeping them in a small box which she opened every evening to reread all your letters to her. Words of love, longing, and need were in the letters. You and she missed each other desperately and Joy wished that there was something that she could do to just bring you home. Home to her.

The war was getting worse and it was a matter of time before your station will be deployed in the battlefield. And Joy dreaded that time to come. She has had nightmares of you getting killed in action and her mother and father have to shake her out of her sleep because of her screaming and crying for it to not be true. You are still alive, and she wants it to stay that way. She needs it to stay that way.

You had promised her so many things when the two of you were in college. You and she were going to get married and start a family together. You were going to become a lawyer while she was going to inherit her family’s business. You and she were going to travel the world, have a second, third, fourth honeymoon. The two of you had it all planned out. A happily ever after is what you promised her. But now she is everything but happy. She misses you. She misses you so much that it is killing her.

The last time she had gotten a letter from you, she knew that it was her worst nightmare that was coming true. It was you informing her that you were getting deployed. You didn’t know how long you would be there, and you didn’t know if you would come back alive. Joy’s tears streamed down her cheeks and fell onto the piece of paper as she read the last two lines which you wrote before writing off.

_No matter what happens, just know that it is you who I will see every time I open and close my eyes. You are the love of my life. Now and forever._

You could die. You could die. That is all what was repeating through her head. That this is the last letter that she will ever get from you. The only thing which kept her connected to your life. The only thing she dreamt of now was to reunite with you, in heaven once she dies old and grey. You are her first love. The one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She didn’t want to lose you. She couldn’t.

“Please Y/N. Please…please come home.”

Months passed and she never did get another letter. Joy was heartbroken as her mind went to the worst situation. Joy found herself looking out her window, waiting to see the army van to pull up and the officers to come out and to knock on the door and inform her that you have been Killed in Action. She is waiting for them. And she cries at the fantastical imagination of it happening. She can’t bear it. Losing you. She doesn’t want to lose you, but she is feeling hopeless. She just can’t handle not being with you anymore.

It was a cool evening when Joy was walking home from a gathering with her friends. They have tried their best to keep Joy’s mind off of things, knowing how worried she has been. They were worried about her too. She has lost weight due to not eating because of her anxiety, and she hasn’t been taking care of her appearance as she usually has. How can she? When all that is on her mind is you. A year has gone by since she has last received a letter from you. What else could occupy her mind unless it was you fighting in a war which was so unnecessary.

She was outside her home, fishing through her purse for her keys when she heard a car driving past her home. She didn’t give it much thought, more occupied with her action of getting her keys. When she finally pulled them out, she had just put the key in the keyhole when she heard the voice she has been longing to hear for so long.

“Joy.”

She slowly turned around, praying that it was not just a hallucination. That would be too cruel. Her mind to play such tricks on her. But when she turned around, tears just began to fall as she took in your face, slightly worn out but still the same face which she had last seen a year ago. You were dressed in your uniform, your surname proudly embroided on your breast pocket as you stood in front of her on her walkway. You had a bag at the side of your feet, dropped to the floor as you looked at her, your hands at your side.

She could not believe that you were truly there. A lump formed in her throat and her lips trembled s she took a cautious step towards you, still in disbelief of you being in front of her.

“Y/…..N?”

She took another step and so did you, your eyes longing as you stared at her.

“Joy.” You called out. And then she rushed at you. She leapt into your arms, crying as you wrapped your arms around her, holding her closely as she cried in your neck. Her fingers grabbed at your uniform, the fabric scrunching up in her hands as she clung onto you, afraid that you would disappear if she let go.

“Y-You’re here. Y-You’re really here.” She cried, her tears falling to your neck and running down your skin. She felt you nodded and turn your head so you could smell her hair as you hugged her, missing her jasmine scent.

“I’m here Joy. I’m never leaving again.”

Those words just changed her world. Her heart broke and then mended itself together again. You were physically here again. Here in her arms in front of her home, the one the two of you planned to live in and build your lives together. You set her down back on the ground and Joy pulled her face away from her neck so that she was finally looking at you, staring into the eyes she has missed so much.

“Kiss me.”

Her rasped out; her voice broken from the sobs which were still escaping. You cupped her at the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss, bending down to match her height while she wrapped her arms around your neck, planning on never letting go so that she will never be separated from you again.

Your lips fused with hers, doing the familiar dance which both of you have been aching to feel again. Your tongues met and lapped at each other, desperate to be reacquainted after being so long apart. She has missed you. You have missed her. Participating in the war was brutal in its own sense, you missing the raven-haired beauty the entire time. You wished there was a way for you to send her more letters, but the circumstances didn’t allow you. But that doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that the two of you are reunited, together once again and you plan on never leaving her again.

‘I’m home Joy. I’m home.” You whispered, pulling away to just whisper those five words. Joy pulled you into another kiss, tears still streaming as she sobbed back her desperate plea which you will follow until your dying days.

“Never leave me again.”

“Never.”


End file.
